Resedent Evil:Vampire Nightmare
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The year 2013 Place New York City when a V-Virus hits NYC everyone trying to get out or turn into vampires but one Man who Allready Infective saving them and geting them out of NYC before Vampires geting them first
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Vampire Nightmare

Resident Evil: Vampire Nightmare

2013 New York City as the place was in chaos when V-Virus spreading as Cartoon Crop Sealing off NY City three exits there Tunnels and George Washington Bridge, On the George Washington Bridge NY PD and Cartoon Crop keeping everyone in order as they try to escape NY City Even the Author Fighters try to escape A member of the NYPD Swat Scourge Hedgehog was trying to keep everyone at bay also Fiona a NYPD Dective was coming though too.

"Move it NYPD coming though" Fiona Fox was trying to get through as Scourge saw her to

"Hay let her though" Scourge was saying this as Fiona came to him then checking at the situation they were in

"So How it going Scourge love" Fonia was talking to him

"Bussy Trying get People out of here since this happens" Scourge was telling her this

Then a Male Cat was shaking then acting weird as his daughter sees him

"Dad you ok? DAD?" Then she went to him as Scourge see this

"HAY Someone get her" Then he went to the man checking on him as two Cops grabing the Daughter she was screaming then the male Cat turn into a Vampire then bite Scourge on the Arm as he was screaming "ARGGGGG LET ME GO" Then Other cops came beating up the Vampire cat as they free Scourge then Fiona came and shoot him in the head as he fall dead Then the Author Fighters see this

"WHAT THE?" DM was watching this too as others was shock to see this

Then Drake came on top of the gate seeing this "The Virus suck in Send them back by Force and Close the gate too" Then he left as the gate began to close Then Miles Aka Anti-Tails came up on the gate "Everyone The virus got here head back to your homes now or we will open fire you got Five minuets to MOVE" then they began to counting as they ran back to the city then they fire in the air scaring them too.

The Author Fighters with Scourge, Fonia, Snake and Asian Reporter from Family Guy got into the Church as they close the door

"Ok we are safe here" Fiona telling them "I am going to check this place out" Then she went to the other room as she see a Toon Pries Dog was attending his Vampire sister "What are you doing"

"I am trying to save my Sister" The Toon Pries dog saying to her, Then Fiona saw some 2 Male and Female Dead Toon Mouse were drain of there blood then looking at the Pries

"YOU ARE A SICK MAN" Then Pointing her gun at the Female Dog but the Male Prise Dog grabbing her arms as the Female Vampire Dog Bite him on his neck then Fiona killed them both as she came back then hear some vampires were near by hissing

"We got some Vampires in here" Sonic saying this as he taking his gun out and looking at ceiling as two vampires were moving

"I AM NOT STAYING HERE" Then Snake ran as he head into a hallway as a Female Vampire Toon Raptor came and bite Snake draining his blood "ARGGGGGGG"

They Heard Snake Scream as they were looking around

"Man Snake is dumb not to levee" Roscoso Was saying then he see Alyssa and Erin hugging Shadow and Tails tight

"Shadow will you protect me form the Vampires" Alyssa saying this and Erin say the same thing to tails too

"Sure love we will protect you anyway too" Shadow and Tails say this too.

Then they heard a Motorcycle engine as Charles crash though the glass window with his Harley Davison Motorcycle land on the ground "Hay you need some help then he see two Vampires were hissing mad at him "OH You two let me to shut you up Permute!" Then he turn to the others "DUCK" Then he speed off as he flip off the bike then shooting it as the Vampire caught it then it blowing up as the first one was dead then the second one near the cross as Charles shooting the chains on the cross then, the vampire was going to jump at him but the cross fell on top of her then she was trying to get out of it but Charles came close to her and shooting her head as she was dead then Blaze saw him as she ran to hugging him.

"Charles love were you been I Miss you 5 years now" as she was hugging him too.

"Sorry Blaze love for making you worry I was training how to control my Blood Lust" Charles was telling her this

"What a minuet you Infective too?" Juliet was asking him this

"Yea I am but I am not a Blood Sucker I been controlling my blood lust for 5 years since they Inject me with the V-Virus now I am here to get you out of NY City in 24 hours they going to Nuke this city so we better move and get us a 3 Hummers I just saw a Hummer dealer ship about 10 miles form here" Then he began to move as others were shock then following him too.


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Quack Deal with Charles

In Staten Island, New York Cartoon Crop was station at the Collage of Staten Island as Drake was outside talking to Dr

In Staten Island, New York Cartoon Crop was station at the Collage of Staten Island as Drake was outside talking to Dr. Quack "So you want to go or Stay?" as he was talking to him

"I am going to stay here" Dr. Quack was telling him this since he was in a wheelchair

"Well ok have fun" Then he went with his two Dark side's to the Van and head to South Island mall

Then Dr. Quack went inside of the Collage then get on the computer try to get into his net but it was denied then he hack into his computer too then got on it while looking at NYC Kid Monter as he typing Alicia Quack then he found her at the NYC Jr. High school well she was somewhere inside of the school, then he type another one also he found the Author Fighters walking to a Hummer Dealership so he put a code to a pay phone outside

Manhattan

Charles, Author Fighters were walking on 15th St. to the Hummer Dealership and looking at the 4 hummers then a payphone rings as Charles Picking up

"Hello" Charles was listing to it

"IS anyone there" Dr. Quack was asking that question

"Yea I am here who is this" Charles was asking this too.

"I am Dr. Quack also the Creator of the V-Virus and I am sorry what I done" Dr. Quack told them that

"WHAT He Created that Virus" Alyssa was saying

"Ok why you created that Virus for" Charles was asking him this

"Because my Daughter I want a cure to Strengthen her legs so she can walk again but she was getting sick so I had to inject her with the V-Virus, her legs are doing well but she not going into a Vampire state or not sucking any blood so she is normal also I will make a Deal with you and I can tell you how to By past the code at the Lincoln Tunnel so you all can get out" Dr. Quack was giving them a Deal see if they Accepted it.

"Ok We accepted the deal what you want us to do?" Charles was asking

"I want you all Rescue my Daughter Alicia Quack she at the NYC Jr. High school on 16th St. and Third Av. In Bronx she somewhere in that school so get her out and I will meet you at Newark International Airport" Dr. Quack was telling them this too.

"OK We will get your Daughter out and meet you at the airport in Newark" Then Charles hang up the phone as he went to his team Explain them the news

Dr. Quack was watching this but his Net was began to shut off as he try to get it back on but then a voice came behind him

"That trouble with Computers they always shut down on you" Then Drake was with Anti-Tails behind Dr. Quack as Dr. Quack turn around see Drake smiling, Drake came to Dr. Quack as he close his laptop computer "Well I will make sure this won't happen again, and you will see your daughter soon if they rescue her right now I am going to Bring up Vampire Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie and Kari up so they can take care of the other Vampire Project that escape" Then Drake left Dr. Quack as Dr. Quack was looking down.

In East Bronx

30 Cartoon Teck Solders, 15 NYPD were fighting the Vampires Toons and Humans but they Got 25 Cartoon Teck Solders and 15 NYPD only 6 were falling back and killing every one of them but some in the Alley grab one Cartoon Teck Solder name Millhouse arm and bite it

"ARGGGGR LET ME GO" Millhouse was Screaming as he trying to Hit the Vampire Nelson Muntz in the head

"HA-HA" Nelson was laughing though Millhouse hand

Then Bart see this he took out his sword and Slash Vampire Nelson Neck as he was dead

"Laugh thought that Nelson!" Then Bart went to check Millhouse army then he see other Vampires like Rod, Tod and Martin Prince coming towards them "FIRE IN THE HOLE" Then Bart took out the pin form the gendered, throw it as he use a Wood Board to cover him, Millhouse as it blow up Rod, Tod and Martin as they look.

Lisa, Ace, Moe and Greta Wolfcastle came towards them as they see Millhouse hand was bitten

"OH No You got bit Millhouse" Lisa was shock to see this

"Levee me here I will become a Vampire anyway or kill me too" Millhouse was asking them to kill him

"Ok Friend we have Fun togever since were wear kids Mill" Bart was telling him this as he took out his 9mm. Gun out of his holster then pointed at Millhouse head

"I don't wan to see this" Lisa then hugging Ace as Ace Armington was hugging Lisa and sad too they lose a best friend

"Yea and Thanks for being my true friend Bart" Millhouse then closing his eyes waiting his Death

"Your welcome Millhouse and may you rest in peace" Then Bart Shoot Millhouse in the head as Millhouse was dead

"Ok Now we got to get to the school so let go" Moe was telling them this as he Ran, Same as Bart, Greta, Lisa, And Ace as they were 5 now.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Project KH

"Tails Can you Fix these 4 hummers up" Charles was looking at them while Tails went over then came back to him

"Tails Can you Fix these 4 hummers up" Charles was looking at them while Tails went over then came back to him

"Sure I be done in 3 minuets" Tails then went to work on the 4 hummers

"3 Minuets? That can't be done" Female Asian Reporter say that

Then Tails proved her wrong it was fishiness in 3 minuets as he was telling them this "Done, you got Rockets, Shields, 40. Machine Guns in front of the Hummers, Radar, Sonar, Missals, Titatume Windows just incase if a Zombie try to get in, Visual screen for driving when the Titatume windows are operated" Tails smiles at his work as the Female Asian Reporter were shock

"Ok he convince me" Female Asian Reporter says

"Ok Let head out to the School" Then Charles See Scourge Bite mark on his arm "How long you been Bitten by a Vampire?"

"About 2 Hours" Scourge telling him this Then Charles took out his 9mm. and point at Scourge head but Fiona point her gun at him

"Ok if He turn then you have to put him away" Charles Told Fiona about this

"Don't worry I will do that if he turns" Fiona Saying this then she shed a tear not losing Scourge

SO in Hummer 1 Charles, Blaze, Erin, Tails, Alyssa, Shadow, DM and Hikari Ino, Hummer 2 Roscoso, TSS, Airnaruto45, Asian Reporter, Scourge and Fiona

Hummer 3 Neros, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sliver, Rebecca, Sally and James

Hummer 4 Knuckles, Rouge, Mina, Swiper the Fox, Alex H, Tikal, Nack and Nick Weasels

As they Heading to the school

At the Cartoon Teck Building

Ace and others enter into the building as they see weapons 5 of them

"Cool Man Weapons" Bart was looking at the 5 Weapons but Ace was looking at the names on the weapons, Vampire Sora, Donald, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Kari

"They Not for us Bart they for someone else" Ace telling that while looking around

"Who" Lisa was asking then Homer saying

"We Never know Lisa" Homer was looking then he saw Millhouse as a ifective Vampire coming running towards him then bite him in the arm "ARGGGGRRRRGG"

Then Moe Shoot Millhouse in the head

AS Foxy love (From Darwin Togever) was driving a Lincoln as she ran over a Vampire Producer (From that same show) as she was smiling

"HA HAA HA That what you get for making me look dumb on that show" Foxy was saying but she didn't pay attention to the road as she crash into a park car then she got out shaking the cobwebs out of her head "Man Next time I better See the road before Crashing into anything else"

Then Foxy was looking for another ride but on top of the Building a Sniper name Niko Belic was working for the New York Enforcers as he was listing to Walk this Way by RDMC and Arrow smith then he see Foxy love looking for another car to get in but he knew a infective Vampire was behind her then he amid at the vampire Mouse behind her then he fire on the Vampire mouse not her as the mouse falls dead, Foxy love looking at the dead Vampire mouse as she waving her hands "HAY I am on your side I am not infective"

"Then Commander Feral saw her "Yea we know he was picking off the vampire mouse for you so come in you safe"

Foxy love enter the building see the Enforcers as she was happy on that "Thanks guys for saving me"

"Your welcome and here to defend your self" As Feral hand her a gun then Foxy show them her Custom Made 9mm "I got mine custom Made for me"

Then Niko see 5 Vampires with RPM, RPG in there hands as he took amid then fire but they didn't fail so he fire again and again but they didn't fall "WHAT THE?"

Sora turn to Donald "Donald take care of this Jerk" as Donald took his RPG and Amid at Niko "Sure Sora" Then Donald Fire his RPG at Niko as Niko began to jump off the building

"I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE" Niko Saying this as he jumps off the building then the missals hit and blow up his place while the Enforcers hold there ground as they were shock to see this

Back at Cartoon Teck Command Center in Staten Island, NY

"So Who are they" Drake was asking Anti-Dexter about this while he looking at his new Project

"They are New York Enforcers also the Rescue team and they are good" Anti-Dexter was telling him this as Drake smiles

"Let see if they are good" Drake was cracking at the joke

"Ok Men Spread out" Feral was telling them this as they went into Two by twos "FIRE" Feral was telling his men as they Fire on Vampire Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Minnie as they didn't fell down and was not amuse with this

"Is that all you got there Enforcers" Mickey was saying this also in his Trademark laugh "Let show them what we made off"

"Right Mickey my love" Minnie say this as they Amid there RPM at the Enforcers and fired on them as they killing them expect Foxy love as she drop her weapons then embracement wet her self too as Vampire Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie and Kari were laughing at her

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA She wet her self" Sora was the first one laughing as the others were Laughing too "yea let go find other changers" Then they left while Foxy love was so Embraces

"Next time I won't do that" Foxy love thought of her self as she went to the school.


	4. Chapter 4: Vampire KH VS Charles

Near the School Charles, others were walking until A Shot enter into the hummer window and Hit Scourge heart as they saw this and Charles took out his weapon

Near the School Charles, others were walking until A Shot enter into the hummer window and Hit Scourge heart as they saw this and Charles took out his weapon.

"SCOURGE NO" Fonia Ran to him as Charles pulling her back "NO Too late he dead". Then Fonia crying "WHY he levee me"

Then Charles since The 5 KH Vampires were there as he knew they are there "No KH Vampires the are here"

"WHAT HOW YOU CAN SEE THEM?" Buttercup was talking to him

"I knew they are here, I am going to draw there fire get to the school and find Alyssa Quack NOW" Then Blaze kissing him "Good Luck love and Make it alive". Then Charles Smiles to her as he kissing her back "I will love" Then he get out of the Hummer as he close the door then jumps over the rail then land to the ground ran towards them then they came out looking at him as the others head to the school

"Well well look who we have here our old friend Charles" Mickey was Seeing him and Smiling evilly too

"Well let kick his but" Minnie smiles too

"It will be old Times Right Charles" Sora Also Grinning too

Then Drake saw him as he smiles "Well this will be the Fight of the Century KH Vampires VS the one got away also a Infective Vampire too let see who is stronger give them the order to attack"

Then they fire on him as Charles dodging them as he did a Jump Kick towards Mickey Face, Round House kick to Sora face, Closeline to Minnie, Dasey a Choke slam to Donald and DDT to Goofy but they got up then growing at him

"Dang they don't stay down since Drake made them this way" Charles was running

"GRRR GET BACK HERE!" Donald Fire his RPG at him as Charles jump High as the wall bowled up then he land on the NYPD Police Curser as they jump up in the air then Fire there RPG at him he jump off the curser as it blowing up while landing on the ground then they land on the 6 Police Cursers as they firing at him he ran really fast as he was getting away form them then Drake smiles as he see this and laughing

"Well My KH Project is Smarter, Stronger but Charles did use his brain Run away well, Dr. Quack let go, say hi to your daughter and her Friends if they make it out of here alive" As Miles and Patch got there weapons on Dr. Quack while they taking him with them.


End file.
